one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Wolverine-Man/Stop attacking me.
Hey, guys. It's Wolverine-Man here. Recently, I made my first ever joke fight, Adolf Hitler VS Angry German Kid. But the results were NOT what I wanted. Des and Quaunt, if you two are reading this, then I do not mean to offend you in any way. But you two just asked me do I legit prefer a man who ended the lives of six million Jews. I prefered the parody Hitler, 'which was being used instead of the real Hitler. '''Heck, it '''clearly states that '''at the top of the page! So why are you attacking me for having a parody of the most evil person on Earth killing a kid who destroys keyboards every single day? I was not using the real Hitler. So you please calm down and stop attacking me? Why did you think that was the real Hitler anyway? No offense, but did you not see what the top of the page stated? It stated that the parody Hitler was pitted against Angry German Kid, not the real one. So why did you confront me like that instead of liking the fight? I post to entertain you guys. Everyone on this Wiki posts to entertain. No-one, including me, posts be to attacked. Heck, when I came to this Wiki, I was supposed to be shown support, not being attacked. Heck, this fight was the first joke fight I ever made and you still didn't show support. There's even a note before the fight that states that this is the first joke I have ever done and asked for support. And I got the exact opposite. Someone even told me to delete it. As soon as I read that comment, I instantly remembered James asking me to delete Guts VS Freddy Krueger, which was bad enough. Thanks a lot. So can you all please calm down, stop attacking and show some '''support? '''Because I came to this Wiki to be supported, not attacked. I was even terrified, for God's sake! I didn't come to this Wiki to be attacked and scared by you guys. I will not stand for this pointless attacking. '''I WILL NOT STAND FOR IT. '''When people post postive comments on my fights, do you have any idea who elated I am when I read them? For God's sake, I nearly cried with joy when I read Marthboy's comment on Hulk VS Asura! Yesterday, I did not shed any tears of joy at all because of you. You're gonna have to delete those comments or I will just do it myself. And more comments in the future better be supporting, because being attacked like this is more than I'm willing to tolerate. And my future fights better be supported too. And next time I make a joke fight, don't attack me and just like the fight! That's what I need! I don't need to be attacked! I'm not ''supposed to be attacked! I'm supposed to be supported! And what did I get? The exact ''opposite! ''It's people like you who make me regret ever coming to this Wiki, let alone any Wiki! I'm not gonna stop entertaining you though. I try my absolute hardest to make my fights as good as possible. I put effort into this fight, and what happened in the end better not happen next time I make a joke fight, let alone an actual page. Someone even said that real life people like Hitler aren't allowed. Just... (SMACK!) In case you didn't hear that, that was the sound of my hand hitting my forehead. No offense, but that is just that fail. Back on topic, can you please show more support in the future? This was my first joke fight after all. I wanted support. I ''needed ''support. And I didn't get it. Instead, I got pointless attacks from you guys. This better not happen again next time I make another joke fight. It wasn't supposed to happen at all in the first place. I was supposed to be supported, not attacked for an idiotic reason. I used the parody Hitler and I still got attacked. The real Hitler was not being used, and yet I still got attacked. Maybe if you supported me, I wouldn't be here ranting about it. I wouldn't even be writing this blog at all. But don't worry, I'll still entertain you all. But next time I make a joke fight, please don't attack me like that again. I just can't bring myself to make another joke fight because of that. In fact, I don't think I'll make a joke fight ever again because of it. This is all my fault. I deserved every second of attacked by you guys. I was the one who made the fight in the first place. Stupid, stupid, stupid! I just wanted to entertain you. And now look what's happening because of me. But I promise to never stop entertaining you guys. I will entertain you until my series is over, which will take a long time. Just don't attack me if I make another joke fight, OK? I'll talk with you guys soon and I hope you can all forgive me. Category:Blog posts